Soul mate
by phirephox666
Summary: Tumnus offers comfort to his Just King when Peter gets injured. They talk. One-shot. Complete.


**Title:** Soul-mate

**Author: **PhirePhox666

**Fandom:** The Chronicles of Narnia

**Pairing/Characters:**No pairings. Mostly Tumnus and Edmund. Peter/Edmund brother fluff. Background Lucy and Susan.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warnings:** Crying. Sadness.

**Summary:**Tumnus offers comfort to his Just King when Peter gets injured. They talk. One-shot. Complete.

**Disclaimer:**Nope. Still not mine. Oh, the horror. If it was mine we'd see a lot more of the awesomeness that is Edmund.

**Word Count: **687

**Dedication: **For Aslan.

**Prompt: **Soul-mate (#15)

**Excerpt: **"I think most people have it wrong," Tumnus told his king, "A soul mate isn't necessarily a lover."

**A/N: **NO Slash! NO Incest!This is one of my self-challenge word-fics. It is number 15 on my list. obviously they are not being done in any sort of order. It is purely a fluff piece that came into my head when I was thinking of another story in my head. Hopefully there will be a companion piece to this that will be set much later on in England. This takes place before _The Horse and His Boy_ is to have happened. Review if you wish. Flame if you wish. Still never been flamed. Hope you enjoy.

Soul-mate

Tumnus had been looking for the youngest of his boy-kings for a good thirty minutes, since Peter had been brought in half-dead and a desperate Lucy had healed him with her cordial. Edmund had gone stark white at his brothers injuries and as soon as he was sure that Peter was completely healed he had fled the room. Tumnus, who had witnessed the whole thing, had kept Lucy or Susan from following him, telling them to stay with the elder king while he, himself took on the task of finding and comforting Edmund.

Instincts and keen ears had led him to a spare room a fair far way from where Peter now lay. Tumnus could hear light sniffling and muffled sobs coming from the room as he carefully opened the room. Edmund was sitting in a corner, his crown and finer over-things discarded, his knees drawn up to his chest and his head resting on them. He was quite obviously sobbing rather heavily into them.

"My King?" Tumnus tried cautiously. Edmund's sobs just got louder. "Edmund?" Tumnus tried again, making his way to the younger king and kneeling with him on the cold ground. Edmund looked up, his tear stained face twisted into an anguished expression.

"I can't stand it!" He cried brokenly. "He goes out there and gets himself half-killed and one of these times he's not going to come back!" Edmund lapsed into another round of sobs. Tumnus stared at his king his face soft with compassion.

"My dear Edmund," He rested a hand lightly on shaking shoulders, "You love your brother and love his a beautiful and terrible thing. Love can cause the most awful of pains," Here Edmund choked on a sob, looked up at Tumnus, and nodded fervently, "But it is worth it because love also causes us joy."

Edmund wiped at his eyes. "But what if he dies?" His voice no more than a cracked whisper.

Tumnus considered him for a long moment.

"Have you ever heard of soul mates?" Edmund nodded, confusion written on his face. "I think most people have it wrong," Tumnus told his king, "A soul mate isn't necessarily a lover. They can be a friend or a sibling as well. A soul mate is someone you cannot live without. Someone who owns your heart and soul and has given you theirs. A soul mate is someone who, if they die, you would die as well."

Tumnus captured Edmund's face for a moment forcing the young king to meet his eyes.

"I think you and your brother are soul mates, Edmund Pevensie. He has your heart and you have his."

Edmund looked at him a moment before bursting into tears again. This time Tumnus gathered the child into his arms and held him soothingly. Edmund buried his face in Tumnus' shoulder crying in fear for his brothers life.

It was some time later, when Edmund had calmed considerably, that Tumnus pulled away gently.

"Are you done?" He asked, not unkindly. Edmund nodded wiping his eyes on the back of his hand.

"Thank you." He said gratefully. Tumnus nodded rising to his feet and offering Edmund a hand up. Edmund took it and hauled himself up. He collected his crown and his fine outer things on his way to the door. Tumnus followed, watching as the boy before him transformed back into the Just King. At the door to the room where Peter lay he paused, turning back to Tumnus.

"Thank you." They were simple words spoken truly and Tumnus nodded in acknowledgement. Edmund squared his shoulders and walked through the doors. Tumnus could hear the girls' outcry of, "Edmund!" and the low and raspy "Ed." that signaled Peter was awake. He also heard an almost bashful, "Hello, Pete," that was his Just King's response. Then the door shut.

Tumnus smiled to himself. All was well with his kings once again.

_Finis_.


End file.
